


Polygamy: the Best Solution to Love Triangles

by Pauliestorylover



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Love Triangles, Multi, One Shot, POV Outsider, Polygamy, Post Series, Post-Book Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: Love triangles were clique, annoying and an unfortunate fact of Lily’s life.That was, until she overheard Sadie Kane talking about her boyfriends,plural.
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Polygamy: the Best Solution to Love Triangles

Lily sighed as she doodled in her notebook. It was week thirteen of fighting with Quincy over Dean—not that anyone else was counting—and they were getting nowhere. Dean still liked the both of them; Quincy was no less in love with Dean than thirteen weeks ago; and even worse, Lily was starting to get a fluttery feeling in her stomach whenever she looked at Quincy. It was the same feeling she got whenever she glanced at Dean.

Stupid love triangle. If only there was an easy way to solve this. 

“—then, my boyfriend Walt jumped from the sofa to the coffee table in a heroic effort to save me, but someone threw a pillow at his back and took us both down.”

Lily glanced up to see Sadie talking animatedly about a game of The Floor Is Lava at the weird boarding house she lived in. She swallowed a surge of envy for the girl’s perfect love life.

She shoved her books into her bag with a little more force than necessary. It was time for swimming practice anyway.

* * *

“—my boyfriend Anubis stuffed the chicken, with its feathers still attatched, into the pot. Carter screamed and threw the closest thing he could reach at Anubis, which happened to be a salt shaker. Anubis catched it—”

Lily paused from stuffing her swimwear into her locker. Hadn’t Sadie just said her boyfriend’s name was Walt?

“Sadie,” she interrupted, “I thought your boyfriend was Walt?”

Sadie blinked, “Yes.” She did not elaborate. Instead, she returned to her story.

_What?_ That didn’t make any…

Wait.

_Oh._

Lily had to talk to Quincy and Dean.

* * *

“So what _is_ up with you and Quincy?” Dari asked over lunch. “I thought you were intense love rivals or something.”

“We were.” Lily told her friend. “We’re dating now.”

“But what about Dean? I saw him acting really close to you two.”

Lily smiled, “We’re dating him too.”

Concern flitted across Dari’s face, then confusion. It settled on understanding, before jumping to excitement. “ _Oh._ ” Dari breathed. She glanced at her two crushes, who were talking to each other a few tables over. “Wait here. I have to talk to someone.”

Lily grinned; polygamy was such a great way to solve love triangles.

She was glad Dari agreed.


End file.
